


rebelcaptain headcanons

by brahe



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Backstory, Domestic, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Living Together, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 16:44:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8924557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brahe/pseuds/brahe
Summary: Just a collection of headcanons I have for this very beautiful and very alive couple.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i've never posted anything like this before, but a lot of yall said you wanted them, so here we are. I figure I'll add to this as I settle on more ideas for them. feel free to use my headcanons in fics and the like! fluff for everyone.

Jyn actually loves people. She sings along with the rest of them in the mess, tells daring stories that stack up easily against the others'. The mess is her favorite place on the base, given the amount of people that are always there. There's been a few nights where she's gotten up on the tables with others just as drunk as she, and sung loud and off key to the fight songs from planets she's never heard of. In fact, she's the only one on the base who knows all the words to every fight song any of the pilots sing. They've taught her the lyrics at one point or another, and no matter how much she's had to drink, she remembers them all.

She can drink Cassian under the table. It never fails to amaze him how much alcohol she can really put into her body. She's escorted him back many nights, walking find as he stumbled along beside her. It remained a well-kept secret for a good time, until the drinking challenges began, and she won every single one. He's not sure, but Cassian thinks she holds some kind of award. Several, actually. 

She's quite possibly the shortest person Cassian has ever met. She makes up for it in attitude and personality, no doubt about that, but she's still easy to lose in a crowded room. He'll never say, but it's sometimes why he's always got a hand on her when they're walking through city streets. 

She crashed in Cassian's quarters once they were released from sickbay, and she hasn't left. Cassian doesn't know, but they offered her a separate room just for herself. She turned it down because she likes the way he keeps her warm at night. (she also doubts she could live without him at this point.)

Cassian came from a huge family, with three older sisters. Fest was a peaceful place that wasn't very advanced, always warm and sunny. They lived surrounded by friends and relatives, always close with everyone. Every night, dinner consisted of rounds at everyone's house. It's where he learned to be a spy. There's a certain skill he had to develop quickly in order to sneak his favorite sugary desserts from his grandmother's kitchen. 

Cassian and Jyn cause the most trouble on the base by far. Mothma's not sure why they ever thought putting the two of them together was a good idea. Jyn's brought out a side of Cassian none of them have ever seen before, a side that plays hooky from meetings and plays pranks on anyone and everyone. And Jyn's always right beside him, laughing like she doesn't have a care in the world. They're like insolent children testing their boundaries.

They've never had personal space between them. From the beginning, he's stood close to her. He told himself it was to keep a better eye on her, but he knows there was something else, too. And there's definitely more to it now. In meetings, he stands just behind her shoulder, pressed against her back. He'll lean over her when he needs, hold his hand on her arm when he needs to reach the table. No one says anything, but he sees the way Mothma looks at him, the way Organa raises an eyebrow at him. On missions, they stand even closer. She's gotten used to the feeling of his hand on her back, on the feel of his arms brushing hers.

Jyn's fingers and toes are always cold. Before, she dealt with it silently, tucking her fingers under her arms and curling her toes in her shoes. Now, she's got someone who holds her hand when the sun's out and who shares (steals) her sheets when it's dark. She uses Cassian when she can to warm herself up, offering him her hands to hold and rub to make warm. At night, she tucks her feet between his legs, warming her toes. Cassian got quickly used to being a personal warmer, and he won't admit it, but it kind of loves it when he gets to wrap her up in blankets and keep her warm.

Cassian teaches Jyn his language slowly, showing her the words by pressing them into her skin late at night, by whispering them as a lullaby after nightmares, by slipping them into conversation. The first words she learned are beautiful, stunning, amazing, and I love you. The more comfortable they become with each other, the more he finds himself using his native tongue. She talks to him, now, in his language, her pronunciation not quite correct, but beautiful nonetheless. 

**Author's Note:**

> for those who are curious (and since I'm not really on tumblr anymore) I've got a couple more fics lined up for them. at least two more in guide to cohabitation, and three stand-alones are currently in the works. I haven't written this much in a long time, and I'm kind of loving it. I have so many ideas for the two of them, and now that school's out for the year, I have plenty of free time, too.


End file.
